Blood Wish
by Kojitsuji
Summary: ¿Porque ese hombre se aparece tanto en mis sueños?, ¿llora por los dragones?, quiere curarlos, peor no puede, porque tanto el como yo, somo simples humanos débiles, débiles... "Tu sangre los sanara" / One-shot o pequeña historia corta, espero les geste. HakxYona, leve AllxYona.


Después de que todo concluyera con lo ocurrido en la guerra con la provincia Sen, teniendo como victoria reclamada para Kouka, gracias a Yoon me entere que la tribu Tully liderada pro Kuel-no, se retiro al norte; mientras que Li Hazara fue encarcelado pro romper el tratado de no agresión.

Mientras todos nos recuperábamos en una campaña que nos prestó la tribu de fuego, yo había estado teniendo unos extraños sueños con un hombre alto, de cabellos rojos carmesí como el mío y este me miraba fijamente, sujetando mis hombros y me gritaba "** Tu sangre… nuestra sangre…sálvalos**" siempre era lo mismo, el intentaba decirme algo, pero antes de que pudiera terminar despertaba con un fuerte ardor en mi garganta. Una noche cuando Zeno hacia guardia para cuidar de nosotros; todos estábamos heridos por la guerra y por la culpa de Gobi.

ꟷ Señorita, debería descansar más… ꟷ Me hablo Zeno suavemente mientras se acercaba a mi y me ayudaba a incorporarme sobre la manta, negué suavemente y vi fijamente sus ojos, quería preguntarle por mi sueño, pues sentí que él tendría la respuesta a todo, pero simplemente no sabia nada de mi garganta. Baje la vista al suelo y sobre la arena, ante la mirada tranquila de Zeno, dibuje lo mejor que pude a aquel hombre de mis sueños, cuando alce la mirada el simplemente estaba sorprendido y solo le escuche susurrar ꟷ ¿ es el rey? ꟷ sin saber porque, asentí inconscientemente y el solo acaricio mis cabellos y dijo ꟷ Casi no hay pinturas de el en la actualidad, ¿Cómo sabes que es él? ¿Lo haz soñado de casualidad? ꟷ volví a asentir a lo que el solo se quedo callado observándome, talvez intentaba adivinar que le intentaba decir, pero no dijo nada más, solo cerro sus ojos y siguió acariciando mis cabellos, me ayudo a recostarme sobre la manta y me cubrió con una sábana, además que sobre mi pecho coloco el medallón que el siempre cargaba, le vi fijamente a los ojoso como preguntándole porque hacia eso, y el simplemente me sonrió y susurro que debía dormir, lo cual obedecí.

Nuevamente, estaba frente a la misma tumba de mis sueños, no tenía más que un dibujo de un gran dragón, y al voltearme volví a ver a ese hombre, usaba una simple bata para cubrir su cuerpo, pero estaba un poco abierto para ver su pecho; pero en este sueño había algo diferente, y era que de su cuello colgaba el collar de Zeno, el rey esta vez no se veía desesperado, al contrario estaba tranquilo y se acercó suavemente a mí, hizo una pequeña reverencia la cual yo emite y lo escuche claramente decirme ꟷ Me presento ante usted princesa Yona, soy el rey Hiryy… Disculpa si esto llega a ser muy rápido para ti, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo, además que ante mano me quiero disculpar también por la carga que a tu corta edad te daré, pero es algo que solo tú puedes hacer, y solo con tus dragones, ellos se negaran, pero es por el bien de ellos, y mientras tu estés bien de salud, no tendrás ningún problema…ꟷ Empezó a hablar tan rápido y algo nervioso que me estaba revolviendo un poco todo lo que me quería decir, así que solo pose mi mano sobre su pecho y le dije seriamente.

ꟷ Si con lo que me dirá, puedo protegerlos de alguna manera, no importa que me pase, yo quiero cuidar de ellos, de mi familia…

ꟷ Me alegra escuchar eso ꟷ Susurro mientras se inclinaba a mi altura y poco a poco se retiraba el collar y me lo ponía mientras me decía ꟷ Antes de morir, yo dese con toda mi alma, poder ayudarles, que gozaran de buena salud, que no sufrieran; pero con el cuerpo de humano que tuve sin ningún poder, no se podía… Por ello tardaste tanto en llegar con ellos, en buscarlos… porque pedí que aunque fuera con un poco de mi los ayudara… ꟷ Yo simplemente asentí a lo que decía, pues lo entiendo, quería ser más fuerte para proteger de todos, así que escuche atento lo que decía ꟷ Por ello, Yona, nuestra sangre es una cura para los dragones, si beben de nuestra sangre sus heridas sanaran, sean pequeñas o profundas, ellos sanaran, y cada vez que beban de tu sangre serán más fuertes… ꟷ Me quede en un pequeño estado de shock, mientras poco a poco a nuestro alrededor todo se volvía oscuro ꟷ Así que haz que beban de tu sangre, y ellos mejoraran… cuida de ellos… ꟷ Beso mi frente y después todo se volvió oscuro de golpe.

Mientras me levantaba poco a poco, observe como todos estaban despiertos observándome preocupados; mi garganta aun ardía, pero antes que nada quería comprobar lo que me había dicho en mi sueño el rey; vi fijamente a Zeno, pidiéndole con la mirada que me comprendiera en lo que haría, y el solo me sonrió. Jae ha se fue el primero en acercarse a mi para ayudarme a levantarme, y aproveche esto para tomar uno de sus pequeños cuchillos, como él estaba concentrado en no lastimarme no se dio cuenta y logre cortarme un poco la palma de la mano, cuando se dio cuenta de esto se intentó alejar de mí, pero hacer que mi mano a su boca e intente decirle que lo bebiera, pero la voz no salía de mi garganta, el no entendía nada, e intento agarrar mi mano para curarla, pero me solté y negué, estaba desesperada, porque sabía que estábamos algo lejos del castillo del rey Hiryy y ellos eran débiles cuando estaban lejos de este, pero Zeno se acercó a mí, e hizo lo mismo que yo, se cortó un poco la palma de la mano, y bebió mi sangre, algo que me sorprendió un poco, pero a todos les sorprendió más, pues rápidamente su herida brillo, algo que normalmente no pasaba y se curó al instante, a pesar que había sido algo profunda; se separó de mí y dijo suavemente ꟷ ¿El rey te dio este poder para curarnos, verdad? ꟷ Yo asentí rápidamente y todos quedaron callados solo observándome, sin saber que decir, mucho más Hak que estaba a mi lado.

ꟷ No puede ser ꟷ Fue lo único que logro susurrar Jae ha, rompiendo el silencio en el que todos estaban.


End file.
